Rolling With The Saints
by SaintsAndSupes
Summary: While on a hit the Saint's female shadow Kalin Murphey, known as The Angel, meets her inspiration. They take a liking to her and offer her a spot with them. An instant connection is made with Kalin and Connor, but will this cause problems for the boys?
1. I Call Them The Saints

It was a simple kill, get in eliminate my target and I'm home in time for dinner. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kalin Murphey and I hail from the beautiful country of Ireland. I live in America and was inspired by the famous Saints of Boston, MA. I took up where they left off after they'd vanished.

My target was a street soldier of the Italian mob, a very easy kill, especially since some controversy had stirred due to the death of a priest. It was quiet and I had snuck in as one of the girls they'd hired to entertain. I sighed as I walked in, I was wearing a short, skimpy, skin-tight dress, and I hated dresses. I was carrying a large bag, as was the style, thank god, otherwise no gun and that meant no kill. I sat it down next to me and assumed my role in talking to the man I was here to kill. My eyes were alert as I looked around and something seemed off.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then the doors burst open and in came two men and the bullets were flying, I hit the floor and kept my head down and made sure my bag was beneath me. I was ignored as my target was put to his knees; I slowly stood and drew my guns out of my purse. I heard a faint silent prayer, the faint pop of silencers, and a thud as my supposed to be victim hit the floor.

"PUT DOWN THE FUCKING GUNS." I dropped them and turned to face them, and not only was I staring down the barrel of a gun, but I was looking into the eyes of Connor MacManus.

"Holy shit you're the fucking Saints." I crossed myself for this wonderful blessing. "Jesus Christ." I held out my hand for him to shake, "Trust me I'm on your side." He shook my hand with his free one and looked me over, and asked his brother in Russian, if he knew that I was their female shadow called The Angel. I answered in Russian that that's exactly who I was.

Connor lowered his gun and grinned,

"Trying to steal our thunder are ya?"

"Oh fuck no, I just agree with what you do. Killing these bastards is what I live for." I said quickly as Murphy shook my hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Murphy said grabbing his gun and stowing it away

"You're free to come with us, I'd like to talk to you at any rate." Connor said with a smirk on his face, he placed his hand on the small of my back as we waked out. I felt his eyes on me and smiled to myself. We arrived at a small apartment they'd rented and Murphy left to get food and cigs. Conner sat across from me at the table, smiled and offered me a cigarette. I accepted lit it and inhaled and sighed. As we talked I told him who I was, and we were very much alike.

"Never thought I'd actually meet you two. I heard about Yakavetta 9 years ago and it was honestly the best work of religion slash vigilantism I'd ever seen." He blew smoke and said,

"We've quite the underground followin' but you actually have made a name for yourself. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, but what gets me is how a beautiful woman like you is doing killing. No offense sweetheart but it doesn't seem like you'd have the heart." I'd hoped to avoid my story but it appeared I was rolling with the Saints now.

"Aye I've got the heart for it, as much heart as I did 14 years ago when I killed the man who was supposed to be my da for raping me. Now I see these murders, rapists, these mafiosos walk for doing crimes punishable by death, it fucking makes me sick to see. That's why I support you boys so strongly, that's why I've taken up your job." My voice was thick with anger, and a sadness and almost a fear as the memory crept back up.

His eyes looked sad and angry and he walked to place an arm around me.

"That's a terrible thing he did, but you saw he paid and the dearest price. You've got backbone, brains, and beauty. You're free to join us." Conner said as I stood to face him, not even thinking I casually placed a hip on the table still in the dress. He eyed me over, "Aye you've got beauty." He repeated softly moving closer, I looked in his eyes and saw what I felt. His arms came around my waist as he pulled me to him; his lips crushed mine in a hard hot kiss. He stopped and looked down at me, I felt a bit lightheaded.

"Damn, is that how you welcome all of your recruits?" I said softly, he laughed and said,

"No but I don't think I want another recruit." We heard Murphy at the door and sat back down, he smiled as he sat bags down. Connor looked at him, "Murph, meet Kalin our newest member."

"Well fucking A, least you're attractive I get tired at looking at this bum all day." Murphy said motioning to Connor.

"Hey fuck you, my dear brother you aren't exactly a catch."

I laughed and so did they. I couldn't believe this was happening, I'd met my heroes and I believe had instantly fallen in love.


	2. Twist of Lemon

I couldn't believe I had met The Saints, I couldn't believe Connor had kissed me either; life was insane at the moment; this last week with them had been unimaginable. I lay on the pull out bed in the small apartment and studied the shapes in the ceiling. I kept wondering what was next. I sat up on the couch and ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face, and just decided to put in a ponytail. I slipped the band off of my wrist and tied my hair back; I stood, wrapped the blanket around me and went to look out the window.

I surveyed the city, it was quiet, dark, and dangerous, just liked I liked it to be. We had another hit tonight; we'd been going after the exact same people, I found out, after we'd talked targets and plans. They based, I say they I should say Connor, their strategies off movies, Murphy couldn't hardly stand it but he went with it. Charlie Bronson wannabe he makes me laugh. He makes me laugh a lot honestly, he's just this great guy, not to mention sexy as hell that I now have some very strong feelings for. Hell maybe I'm just horny, or I genuinely like the guy. Sad when you can't tell the two apart.

I sighed softly I was tired, but I was wound for the kill, and nervous I was so used to working alone. I'd expressed this concern to the two and they both said nothing would happen. I trusted them but I was still nervous.

"I think you should sleep, because if you shoot me on accident I'll be pissed."

I turned and Connor was leaning against the doorway, he was grinning and something inside me instantly changed.

"Aye I don't believe I'd shoot you, but if I did here's my apology in advance." I said smiling lightly. He walked to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"Smart ass." I grinned this time,

"Yeah, well, you know." He put his forehead to mine.

"I know something." He pulled me a bit closer.

"Aye? And what's that?" I asked honestly wondering what he was going to say. He brought his hands up and loosened my hair from the ponytail. He started walking pushing me slightly, and gave me a wickedly sexy grin. "What?" I asked again as he backed me into a wall.

"Maybe I won't tell you. Aye I won't I think I'll just let you dwell on it."

"Don't do that! Connor MacManus, tell me now, dirty now." His eyes sparked with intensity and he pressed closer against me.

"I think you've got a damn good idea what it is sweetheart." He hands moved down and then up the back of my shirt quickly unhooking my bra and stripping me of my t-shirt. I ran my hands down his bare chest and smiled.

"Get to it before I change my mind." I said quietly in his ear, I nipped at his earlobe and kissed his neck.

"Christ Kalin." He murmured into my neck, and his hands got really busy really fast. I brought mine down to tug off the boxers he was wearing as he ripped my panties off.

"Lucky I didn't like those I'd have to kick your ass." I said softly while I let my head fall back against the wall, his mouth on every inch off my skin. He took both of my wrists with one hand and held them over my head. He grinned at me and said,

"Forget about kicking ass for a second. Or half an hour." We moved together as we made our way to the small pull out bed. We fell back together, his hands cupped my breasts and I pressed against him urging him inside me. He thrust into me hard and I cried out with pleasure, I arched against him begging him for more. His eyes locked with mine and they held such a passion and something else I couldn't put a name to. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him softly.

The change of pace was amazing, in an instant we'd went from hot sex to simple lovemaking. It was steady and sweet he kissed me as his hands moved across me. We moved together as one entity, a unit, and it felt perfect. He bit my shoulder softly and kissed my collarbone and back up my neck; as my hands ran down his back lightly, he said my name and that was it. I felt myself go, and I felt him go with me. It was amazing. He smiled at me and kissed me again. He lay beside me with an arm around my waist while I rested my head on his chest.

We talked into the early hours of the morning till we both fell asleep.


End file.
